It is a common practice to have an umbrella to provide a shield from the sun or rain. However it is also common that the umbrella is held in a fixed position, such as an upright position, instead of a desired position. It would be advantageous to have an umbrella holder that can hold the umbrella at a desired angle to provide a user protection from the weather and the angle can be adjusted with convenience. It would be further desirable if the umbrella holder could be flexibly securable to a variety of support bases. Hence, there is a need for an umbrella holder to provide more flexibility.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.